1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tilting cab control apparatus of the type typically used on tilting truck cabs, and more particularly to hydraulic pump reservoir cover structure of such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle tilting cab control apparatus conventionally includes a hydraulic pump that feeds hydraulic fluid to an extendable cylinder whose extension raises a cab in a tilting fashion from a lower use position to an access position where access to the associated vehicle engine is permitted. With one type of such a cab vehicle, the extendable cylinder is "single acting" and is supplied pumped hydraulic fluid only to extend its length. Release of the hydraulic fluid with this type of cab permits the cylinder to retract under the force of gravity acting on the cab in a downward direction to move it to its lower use position. Another type of tilting cab vehicle incorporates a "double acting" cylinder that is supplied pumped hydraulic fluid to extend and retract the cylinder in a manner that drives the cab between its access and use positions. The cab of the latter type vehicle can have its center of gravity move across the axis of cab tilting since the cylinder can work against the downward bias of gravity acting on the cab. A single acting hydraulic cylinder for a tilting cab vehicle is fed hydraulic fluid from a pump through a single conduit. A pair of conduits are utilized to feed hydraulic fluid from a pump to a double acting cylinder, with one of the conduits feeding fluid to the cylinder to cause its extension, and with the other conduit feeding fluid to the cylinder to cause its retraction. Both types of the hydraulic cylinder are fed fluid from pumps that pump hydraulic fluid out of a reservoir. Suitable valves must be incorporated with the pumps for either type of cylinder in order for the hydraulic control apparatus to function properly. Such valves have heretofore been bolted or otherwise secured to the exterior of their associated pump reservoirs.
The United States Patent of Nordell U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,313 discloses tilting cab control apparatus incorporating a fluid reservoir having pump and valve structure of the type to which the present invention relates. The fluid reservoir disclosed by this patent has an opening that opens to the side and is covered by a vertically extending pump housing whose outer side has a valve unit bolted in position in an outwardly projecting fashion.